fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azami Takagi
Azami Takagi(浅見 高木 Asami Takagi)is the Guild Master of Heaven's Wing and a former S-Class mage. She uses Plant Magic and the Great Tree Arc. She has a younger sister called Mizuko Takagi and is also known as Mother Nature and called Aza-chan by Mizuko. Appearance Azami has blonde hair that reaches her waist and dark blue eyes. She has fair skin and is 5'7 in height. She has a very gentle appearance and looks very calm even though she can become a demon when needed. Azami's most common clothing is a long white skirt that reaches her ankle's and a strapless green blouse. She wears a white collar that has a green stripe that has a ribbon on it and long white gloves that reach her elbows's in a wide manner. She wears a green metal arm band on her left arm and a pink layer over her white skirt. With this she also wears green high heels and a type of belt. Azami also has a battle outfit which consists of a long green full sleeved green dress with a aqua ribbon on the back of her dress and a black choker. The choker has a teal orb on it and the dress has black outlines. She has black strapped shoes and a black ribbon to tie her hair. Personality Magic and Abilities Plant Magic: Though this is an offensive type magic, Azami mostly uses this magic for decorations and fun. She has not completely mastered this magic as she spent most of her life mastering the Great Tree Arc. * Seed Blast: Azami blasts energy seeds at the opponent. This is a spell Azami uses to distract people so she can aim a deadly blow. * Healing Dome: Healing plants surround the target and a dome made of thorn branches surround the user for protection. Azami uses this spell to heal an injured comrade. * Petal Dance: This is an appearance based spell that Azami uses for show. She also uses this for celebrations. Examples of this is how she uses this spell in parties thrown for new members of the guild. * Plant Dust: This is also an appearance based spell that Azami uses for show. The dust is sparkly and green. Azami can also use this spell this spell to temporarily blind the foe for enough time to run away. Great Tree Arc: This is Azami's main magic. She has completely mastered this magic and is known throughout Fiore for the immense power she holds because of this magic. She is also became a S-Class mage because of this magic. Requip: Azami uses basic Requip for clothing purposes. She only uses this magic to change outfits and store valuable items. Trivia * Azami's image is from Hyperdimension Neptunia * Azami was originally supposed to be 53 years old. * Azami is strong enough to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints and could easily over power anyone in the guild. * Even though she is Guild Master, Azami still takes quests.